The Experiment
by horsiegaga
Summary: Six months ago, Cloud Strife was captured after being injured by an explosion at a Mako Reactor. He was immediately sent to the science lab, where he was being used for experiments to test his strength and durability. The Shinra wanted to know how much his enhanced body could take, where his breaking point the meantime, his friends frantically search for their lost comrad.


Chapter 1

His skin was pale, sweat dripping from his forehead like a leaky faucet. His eyes were squeezed shut, the apparent strain and pain showing on his face. He wanted to brush the hundreds of wires off his arms and head, but his hands were fastened down to the gurney. The currents of electricity were piercing his skull, making it impossible to move or even think. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. Finally a horrific scream of pain escaped his throat, and the current stopped. The room went quiet, the only sound being the scratching of pen on paper and the mans shallow, staggered breathing. After a few minutes the lead scientist walked up to the gurney and began removing the wires from the manIt seems you are losing your resistance Cloud,And its about time. Finally the unbreakable Cloud becomes** Cloud opened his eyes, staring into the cold eyes of Professor Hojo. He inhaled deep and spit into his face. **

**willbroken,No more of that my fine specimen,s. Hojo was knocked to the ground. When he got up he glared at Cloud, ll regret that Cloud,t hold it back anymore and he lost control of his limbs as a scream escaped his throat and as his body started convulsing. His body started fighting against his restraints. The pain finally stopped and Cloud could breath again, even though his breathing is shallow and staggered. Sweat was running down his face. Every muscle in his body was throbbing. **

**Hojo took a cloth from his pocket and crammed it in Cloud No more of that either my fine specimen. We have more experiments to conduct,t know about his affection, and he was afraid if he died here she would never know. **

**her voice echoed through his subconscious, Her distressed cries rang through his ears like a church bell. He fell into a deeper sleep. Now he could see her and himself. **

ITifa** His voice echoed, ve missed you too. I Her eyes filled with tears as she walked close to him. He cupped her face in his hands. **

**He pulled her face to his, their foreheads touching. **

**Their lips coming closer and closer, **I love you Tifa! I love you! she was gone. And it was just him, alone, inside his cold cell, waiting for Hojo to conduct another inhuman experiment on his already battered body.

Chapter 2

t know Tifa** Barret said, sitting at one of the tables in Tifa**All your other dreams were wrong

**ve traveled everywhere. I don Cid said, taking a sip of his drink. The group sat at the bar, the atmosphere thick with grief. They were a bunch of misfits, a man with a gun grafted to his arm, a slender woman with exceptional fighting skills, a pilot, a lion-like beast, a young female ninja, an ex turk, and an electric stuffed toy cat. **

**m sure he is looking for us as hard as we are looking for him. I doubt he is in one specific place.**Red XIII is right 

**m telling you the truth! The dream was so vividt a dream, he was really there!**I know he** Everything was silent for a few minutes, as the group finished their drinks. Vincent was the first to break the silence. **

**.Tifa might be right.**Think about it for a minute. Who is always around the reactors? The Shinra. Who** He looked around the rest of the group and fell silent. **

Hojo specially has had his eye on him. Maybe we should check it even if Cloud is at the Shinra building, thats over a thousand miles from here. It will take us days to get there and thats if he's there. I don** The highwind is a aircraft. **

**t we?! We can Tifa yelled. She couldn**Papa! Papa!What Marlene? Did someone hurt you? Are you ok?Papa! Put me down you're crushing me!Tell me what are everywhere!They were saying stuff about the Capitol building being completely blocked off, due to some experiment they are doing. Says they don** She finished, taking a deep breath. Everyone gasped. **

**Tifa asked, getting on her knees so that she was eye level with Marlene. that Cloud fellow Tifa looked back at Barret and the others, and they all made a silent agreement that it was time to go. **

**They were all silent for a minute or two. **

**"I could disguise myself as a scientist to observe the experimentation." Yuffie said, breaking the silence. **

**"Yuffie, that's so dangerous. Are you sure you want to risk it?" Tifa asked her. **

**She nodded her head. "We need to save Cloud. He's saved my ass many times, it's time for me to save his." **

**Cait Sith moved in closer to speak. He was a black and white toy cat that didn't really do anything. "You can meet at the building. I'll let you in, say you're a scientist. We can make you a fake I.D and everything. Maybe dress you in a lab attire. It's perfect." He clapped his hands. t come alone though. Someone else will have to come with you He paused a moment, re face is on everything, what about you Tifa? We could disguise you and Yuffie as sisters. Just slap a little make up on ya, put your hair up and give you a pair of glasses. Make you two look alike.**That.a really good idea Cait Sith.I agree with Vincent. Its basically lets get started right away. We** Cid said. Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their faces. **

**Vincent urged Cid to go on. t make it that far with all of us on it. So either we find a way to make it all the way down there with just me flying the Highwind or we all are on the Highwind and have the possibility of not making it to Shinra Capitol.**I guess we will be walking and hitching rides from 

**Chapter 3 **

**Cloud screamed at Hojo. Hojo was watching Cloud being beaten. He watched how Cloud would flinch every time the bat came towards his torso. How each hit would cause him pain to see if he could find a way to make him talk. He watched as one of the guards took a knife from his pocket and started to carve into Cloud**Scream if this hurtss chest. Cloud clenched his teeth refusing to scream. The guard put the knife on Clouds back and dragged it down. Cloud still refused to scream. The guard was getting frustrated and was sick of waiting so he took the knife and thrust it into CloudLets see if we can make you talk now.s limbs fought against the restraints. The pain was too much to bear and he couldns head dropped on to the gurney and his vision was fading in and out. His vision finally cut out and the last thing he saw was Hojot bastard Hojo took his blanket after he passed out from being electrocuted. **Cloud mumbled as he curled up on his cot and drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of being with his friend Zack. **

**Cloud was in a all white space. He looked around, wondering where he was when he heard it. The voice that he hadn**Hey Cloud, its been ** She asked. m sorry I couldn Cloud whispered the last were tears streaming down his face by now. Zack and Aerith looked at each other and back at Cloud. **

**Zack was the first to break the silence, s not your fault that I died. I died trying to protect you and I would do it again. If it meant that you would some how be safe. Then I would repeat it a thousand times over.**But I let you never blamed you. Not once. You came for us. Thats all that matters. Dont you think you should let someone else do the forgiving for once?Well I think its time for us to ** He said while putting his hand on Clouds shoulder. Zack said giving Cloud his hundred watt smile. .**I am your living legacy.s eyes and saw tears. Then they slowly started to fade away. Cloud looked a little frantic at first then he just looked sad.

He watched Zack and Aerith disappear. He swore he heard Aerith say something but he wasnItIm going to miss Nibleheim.t seem to happy that he had a toy cat sitting on his back. Vincent looked at the toy and just huffed.

**Vincent asked. They were all wondering the same thing. She looked at Vincent and just shrugged her shoulders, turned around and kept walking. She said without skipping a beat. Tifa didnt have a plan to get Cloud out. She would just be focused and ready for anything. They kept walking, Nibleheim a distant memory because they had to focus on the task at hand. **

**It was night time when they stopped to rest. Yuffie was working on making a fire, Tifa was collecting berries, Red XIII was cleaning his paws, Barrett was getting the food ready and Vincent was keeping watch. Everything made Vincent nervous and no one knew why. Vincent was a very private person and kept most things to himself, but if he was going to say something then everyone would pay attention to him because they all knew it would be important. It kind of made Tifa nervous that Vincent was always so still and silent. But if there was a fight Vincent was like a whole nother person. He was swift but light on his feet at the same time. Yuffie on the other hand was completely different. She is all high spirited and didn**Vincent what is this all about?Were being need to keep moving.s foot. That put them all on high alert. It was a good thing to cause not 30 seconds later they were surrounded by 10 Shinra troops. By now the gang were on their feet with their backs facing each other. Vincent had his gun pointed at the nearest Shinra troop and so did Barret. Yuffie had her shuriken in the air ready to throw it. Red XIII was growling and baring his kanines. Tifa was in her fighting stance. They were all waiting for their opponents to strike first. The Shinra troops moved in for the attack, which is when Vincent killed the first one with a bullet. Yuffie threw the shuriken and hit 3 of them. Barrett took out two more of them while Tifa took out two more by breaking their necks. The last two were on the run trying to get far away from the gang.

t let them get away! If they get to the Shinra Capitol before us then they will warn Hojo that were coming, Cloud won** Vincent yelled while chasing after them and shooting at them. Red XIII caught up with them in no time and tackled them to the ground. Vincent was the first to catch up with Red. **

**Yuffie asked when the rest of the gang finally caught up. **

**Barrett said. Yuffie looked shocked at his statement. **

**t just kill them in cold blood! That wouldn Yuffie squealed. **

**t just let them walk away!**Look out!Come on. We need to keep moving. You can bet that there is a lot more Shinra troops after you think Cloud is still alive?Hes alive. Hes too strong for Hojo to break him in any way. Wes still alive. He has to be has to be ! Im right here! Turn around please! Im right behind you!t be able to hear him but he couldnt be able to because of where he was. He also knew that he would never be able to escape in the state that het know how much longer he could hold on for. He slowly drifted off back to a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he knew that it would be a repeat of the previous days. Get the awful food from this place. Be beaten when done eating, then go to the room and be electrocuted. Next eat lunch then a repeat of the morning. Then have dinner and have it happen again. Thats how its been for the past six months. Hojo feeds him enough to keep him alive but not enough to give him his energy back to fight.

Cloud looked up as Hojo opened his cell door and Hojo gave him a bunch of food that was actually good for him and would help replenish his strength. Cloud looked at the food wearily. Hojo laughed, **Cloud still felt like something was off and he knew whatever it was, it couldnt wait another second and dug into the food not even thinking about his manors. When he was done, Cloud was expecting to be taking to the batting cage as he called it. But instead Hojo picked up the tray, walked out, closed Clouds door and walked away. Cloud was puzzled for quite a while after Hojo left. He knew Hojo was up to something like he always is but he just couldn**Just scream Cloud! Then this will all be over!t find it so he grabbed the next best thing, the bat.

He waited by the door. When one of the guards came in he hit him in the face with the bat and dropped him. The next guard that came in was a little surprised to see his comrade on the ground and that was a mistake. Cloud came up behind him and knocked him unconscious. Cloud looked out the door window to see if anyone else was coming and didnt seem to do much, he looked at Cloud and chuckled. Then he swung his other fist and caught CloudsQuit punching him!We need to have him in top condition for the showing you idiot!s vision was fading in and out. He couldnTifa where are you?We finally made it!We need a place to change into the outfits.I look so silly in this get-up! thatOk the story is, My name is Yuna Stockholm and you are my older sister Lara. We are both scientists who have been living in cosmo canyon and wanted to take part in observing the experiment they have going ** Barret looked over at Tifa and Yuffie. He cleared his throat before speaking. He started, t break yo character.**Barret...thanks. For trusting us and listening to my dream. Now, lets go get Cloud back once and for all!My name is Lara Stockholm, and this is my younger sister Yuna. We are from Cosmo will be showing you where you will be staying. We hope observing our experiment proves helpful to you two...beautiful harassing our guests Cadets. You make me ! If it isnve been expecting you. Here, let me show you to your experiments start tomorrow. We can get him then. Just lay low. Dinner will be served in one hour. I**He smiled at the women, who nodded back at him. Reeve closed the door on the way out. **

**s strange to see him in person.**I mean, him and I talk so often through Cait Sith, that seeing his real self is kind of a , they trust Reeve, and he obviously gets along with you Yuffie. So play it off. Ask him about his job, even though we already know about it. Try to get into conversation with those around him as well. Is any word on that!We better get going though, still have to unpack and what not.t see Hojo, he saw Reeve.

**Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Reeve put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Cloud to be very quiet. **

**Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat. He knew she could hear him, he just knew it. **

**He stammered, at a loss for words. **

**Reeve smiled sadly. He looked at Cloud and nodded. Cloud felt a burst of energy and stood up. He wanted to walk over to the bars but the shackles fastened him to the wall. **

I must leave now, but don** He turned to walk away, but Cloud stopped him. **

**He laid back down and closed his eyes. Reeve took one last look back and walked out of the dungeon. **

**Chapter 8 **

**The sun shown through the window. Tifa shifted in her bed and opened her eyes. It was early morning and Yuffie was still asleep. She walked over to her bed and shook her awake. **

**She yawned, opening one eye. **

Tifa, are you nervous to see Cloud?I mean...what if hes all...you know

**Tifa said, fixing her fake glasses on her face. **You really love him...don** Yuffie looked into her eyes. **

We need to go, they meet up in fifteen you ready for today?Fuck you Hojo** He spat at his feet. Hojo tugged on the chains, yanking Cloud to his feet. **

**Hojo scoffed. Cloud was led by Hojo down the twisting hallways that he saw many times in the past few months. All of a sudden he felt a sense of dread. He knew what was going to happen. **

**Hojo laughed darkly, looking back at his specimen through his thick glasses. .**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Shinra INC science department. Today we are conducting experiments on a genetically mutated being. Serial number 24601. He was a member of the terrorist group Avalanche; we captured him when he was injured in a reactor explosion near terrorist!To begin, we will show you how he is much more durable than a regular human amount of electricity you will see through this young man** He flipped the switch. **

**Cloudt see, he couldnt take what she was being shown. She swallowed hard to keep from vomiting. Yuffie softly pinched her arm. When Tifa looked at Yuffie, she saw a tear escape her eye. **

**.only a few more minutes and we can break him out. We just have to wait for Reeve**What was the signal again Tifa?He is going to scratch under his right eye with two we will be dissecting him. Rest assured we will preserve the body, to do more experiments on it.s stomach.

Cloud screamed making the blood rush faster and faster, until the gurney was stained red.

Tifa couldnThe specimen wishes to say say it!He says one word. he says. He is calling out to his lost love. Well, she isn** He walked back and began slicing Cloud**This is inhumane!Who says this?! Approach me my did you come here? A woman of such beauty can

**She says, taking down her hair and removing her glasses. She punched Hojo so hard in the face he fell to the ground unconscious. Yuffie pulled out her weapons and began throwing shurikens to clear a path. Everything began to unfold, a riot ensured; the scientists began to panic and try to run. That**Get the fuck down!Don** Vincent yelled, pointing his gun at the people on the floor. **

**Cid said, walking up yo where Tifa was. She was trying to unstrap him from the gurney but the blood made everything slippery. She was shaking, and holding back tears. **

**She cried. He was shooting soldiers and guards of every kind. One of them screamed. **

**Reeve looked over at him, walked over and kneeled. **

**He said, shooting him in the head. Cid dropped the guard**C** He jumped out the window with CLoud. Fallowed by Yuffie, than Vincent and Cid. Red XIII followed after that. Now it was just Tifa and Reeve. **

**t stay here much longer, they will kill you.**We** The pilot yelled as the Highwind began to descend towards the ocean. Cid ran over to the pilot and looked at the controls. **

**He pointed to the screen map. The pilot began to decrease his altitude to land on the island. It was a remote island, away from any other land. Surely no one would find them there. They went down even further, and the passengers could see the top of trees. They were landing in a forest. They crashed into a large oak tree, and all went silent. **

**Barrett yelled, tearing the smashed door open. Vincent and Reeve carried him out, placing him on the wet ground. Blood was covering everyone. Tifa ran over to Cloud, putting his torso on her legs and held him close, his skin growing paler and paler every second. **

**Yuffie asked, placing a cloth on his sweating forehead. **

**Reeve said. He asked. **

That will work...now all we need is could use the hair on my ** Tifa was holding a shirt to the deep wound on Cloud**He isnI some firewood** Barrett said, letting out a large breath, **

**ll come with you.**Why did you decide to join us Reeve?IThe pain is worth not losing a friend over. But you didn

**Red XIII bowed his head down, showing that he understood. **

**He laughed sadly. Tifa had blood covering her arms, legs and shirt. She cradled Cloud** , shall we leave these two for a minute? See how the firewood is coming?Cloud? Are you waking up?Cloud, can you hear me? you?Cloud!Can you open your eyes?s eyebrows twitched again, but his eyes remained shut.

.is this reall? Are you really here? I anything** He whispered. **

**m herem really here She cupped his face in her hands. He finally forced his eyes to open, to the sight of Tifa, holding him on her lap, tears in her eyes. She began to sob. **

**.we thought you were dead. Yuffie and I.I She couldn**What matters now** He forced a smile that looked more like a grimace. .just having you close makes me feel better.s heart skipped a beat. **

**She asked, holding him closer. **

**.I began to dream about you every night. It kept me alive Tifa inhaled sharply. **

**.that She brushed his hair out of his face. **

**.your breath left your body, and you didn Cloud tried to sit up which resulted in him groaning in pain and doubling over and coughing. t try to sit, You will be okay, I promise.**Finally awake huh?s of CloudYou** She sarcastically laughed, her cheeks going pink. **

**t just leave you there.**So, looks like we are going to be stranded for awhile. The Highwind is out of need to either figure out how to fix it, or see if there is anything on this island in terms of ** Barret said, raising his arm. The group stood steady, ready for combat. Another group of people emerged from the shadows. There were four people there, three men and a woman, One of the men in the group raised a boomerang of knives. He was the first to speak. **

**The female in the group noticed Cloud laying in Tifas weapon down. **

**t think they are a threat. Look, one of them is hurt. And, also looks like there She looked Barrett in the eyes, who in turn, lowered his arm. **

**s right. Friend of ours, he, uh, got taken by the Shinra and they damn near killed He said. The woman looked at him, confusion written on her face. One of the other men, this one looking like royalty, stepped forward as well. **

**Barrett looked at them, dumbstruck. **

**m Barret, our group here,**We** The other group of people nodded, showing that they were listening. Yuffie got up and joined Barrett, who welcomed her to finish the explanation. s dying? Thats Cloud. The Shinra kidnapped him and were doing experiments on him because he is a, well how would you put it, a modified human. He has abilities that any normal human wouldns Tifa. The lion like thing, his name is Red XIII. Cid is the guy next to him, he owned the aircraft that we crashed. Vincent is the quiet one over there. My name is Yuffie, and finally the guy over there is Reeve. He used to work for the Shinra, but he left them for us.**Now, who are all of you?My name is name is Celes, I used to be a general for our corrupt empire and went astray.I** Finally the last man stepped forward, but he took Yuffies hand in his and gently left a kiss on the back of it. **

**Yuffie**It looks like you all could use help. We happen to have our own aircraft, and could probably help you out. There are others of us back there, some of which could help you friend there. Cloud you said his name was?As much as I donre genuine, I say we great, follow us!Its really interesting that you say you are a group against your are too. We are a group called We fight against the evil emperor from our own land, who caused a kind of ** She looked at Edgar, who let out a sigh. **

Well, we can all hope, this Kefka doesnGuys you can calm down. Lower your weapons they're not going to hurt us. But we are going to help them. Please introduce yourselves, then Kontana, come here please.I** The girl with the brown eyes said, stepping forward to inspect Clouds wounds. He asked her. She said inspecting his wounds more carefully. while they talked for awhile the rest of the group introduced themselves. m Zelia.**I** The boy with the green eyes said. m Derrek. Malum The guy with the brown eyes said, while looking her and down. m Zevid.**Bring him to my can not go outta my way!You can not go in.s shoulder. **Finally Malum moved and let Tifa pass. She rushed inside to see Cloud lying on a cot with Kontana kneeling over him. She rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. She asked hoping he would open his eyes. **

**s sleeping right now. Let him get some rest.s shoulder. Then she patted her shoulder and walked out. **

**.I need you. You have to make it through this. You have to. I can She sat with Cloud the rest of the day and fell asleep buy his cot, holding his hand. **

**Tifa woke up to someone moving her hand. When she looked up she saw Cloud was awake and was smiling at her. She sat up and hugged him carefully, making sure not to hurt him. He tried to hug her back but he couldnt pull back he moved his head forward. Their lips about to touch. **

**Tifa woke up to someone yelling her name. She looked at Cloud to find him still asleep. She sighed when she heard her name being yelled again. ve got company.**How did they find us?I don** He said while pointing his gun at the troops. They all had guns and were pointing them at the two groups. The soldiers charged shooting their guns at the groups. Barret and Vincent started shooting at the Shinra troops, almost never missing their target. Cid was running towards the troops with his staff and taking them done one buy one. Yuffie was throwing her shurikens. And Tifa was punching and throwing people around. **

**Tifa was so focused on the three soldiers in front of her that she didn**Tifa! Look outCouldn** He joked. Cloud turned back to the soldier in front of him and glared at him. Cloud raised the sword he found in the tent and charged at the man. He raised his sword and brought the sword down so hard it went straight through the soldiers gun and cut his arm. The soldier cried in pain and dropped what was left of his gun and gripped his arm. The soldier heard three more cries of pain and looked up to see that his three comrades and the rest of his men were either dead or lay there dying. He got up and tried to run away but he was grabbed by the throat by Cloud and thrown to the ground and the impact knocked him out. **

**When he came too he was tied to chair in the middle of a tent. He tried to bring his hands to his head but they were tied behind him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn**You can do that all day, You** He heard someone say. He looked around but couldn**What do you want?I think I should be the one asking you that, don** Vincent stated. Vincent said walking towards the man. **

**Max said. **

**Vincent said standing in front of him. Vincent said, taking a step towards Max. **

**Max said with a bit more of confidence in his voice. **

**Vincent stared at the guy, Vincent said while pulling out his gun and polishing it. Vincent asked starting to lose his patients. **

**Max asked again. **

**Vincent yelled, finally losing his patients. Vincent was about to punch Max when he heard someone yell his name. **

**Tifa was yelling at him, sounding frantic. **

**Vincent ran out of the tent and saw Tifa sitting on the ground with Cloud in her arms. He was shaking and had his eyes squeezed shut and his face showed that he was in pain. He asked her when he got to them and was looking at Cloud. **

**She asked Vincent, worry in her voice. **

**Vincent shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Cloud. He noticed that Clouds skin was growing pale and that he had a deep gash on his arm. He lifted up his arm and moved his sleeve up so he could get a better look at the gash. He heard a whimper come from Cloud when he moved his sleeve. When he saw the gash it made him want to puke. The color around it was a greenish color while the cut itself was oozing some purple stuff. He looked at Tifa with a worried expression, He told her with urgency in his voice. **

**While Tifa ran to get Kontana, Vincent picked Cloud up and carried him to the tent. When he set Cloud down he noticed that his arm was oozing a lot more than before. Cloud**Whats wrong with him?We need to get him to a doctor right now!Why?! Whats wrong with him?!t look any better but at least he didnWe need to get the craft fueled and ready to go. is wrong with him?! Tell me! Now!Cloud has been poisoned and if we don** She looked at their faces and saw confusion, fear and understanding crossed their eyes. She said looking at Tifa. guilt crossed over Tifas face and she apologized. **

**m sorry. Itt lose him again. I wouldn **

**s ok Tifa. I understand. But we need to get Cloud out of here now. We need to find someone who can help him and It just send a small unit of troops if they know what you guys are capable of.**Then lets get going. We have a long way to go and not a lot of time.t even scream it hurt that much. I could tell that there were other people around me (one of my gifts for being an enhanced human I guess) but I couldnt make out what they were saying.. I feel someone lift up my arm and move the sleeve up so that they can look at my arm. The sleeve grazes the gash on my arm and I whimper in pain. The next thing I know I hear feet fading and feel myself being picked up. It gets darker as we enter what IWhere are we?We** She said. She tried to hide the worry in her voice but I could see right through it. I could tell she was hiding something. **

**I asked her while giving her a quizzical look. **

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes, . a rare kind of poison. Apparently you have to hike through jungles, climb mountains, cross rivers to get it and its nearly impossible to find. Its said that the person who gets it only has a certain amount of time to get a cure or there good as dead.**Cloud its Alkaloid I?If I can make it through three months of being brutally beaten and tortured, I think I can make through this.t even noticed it but she had moved closer to my face. She was now mere inches away from my face.

We looked into each others eyes and I started to move my face closer to Tifat the only ones on the plane.

.whatever this is. We need to bandage up Clouds I** I smiled at her. **

**She looked at me and nodded. **

**I turned my attention back to Sabin and nodded, **

**Sabin moved closer while telling Vincent to hold down my shoulders and Barret to hold down my legs. He moved my arm which made me whimper in pain. **

**I nodded my head. m ready.**Tifa, what** Vincent asked her when he saw her face. **

**She looked up at him and shook her head. s been through. All the torture, the beatings, all of it. He pulled through it and here we are putting him in more pain.**Itll be fine.t want to wake her so I slowly slid my hand free from hers. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was a little shocked to see myself. My skin was still sickly pale. I looked skinnier than before. My eyes lost some of their color and looked clouded over. I looked like something out of a horror movie. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Tifa standing behind me, watching me.

She walked over to me slowly and trailed her hand down my cheek. m sorry what?For not finding you sooner. Letting you go through all of that pain. For not being able to protect ** She looked up into my eyes and smiled at me. **

**She hugged me and I never wanted to let go. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Tifa moved back and Looked me in the eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks. I used my thumb to wipe them away. She smiled up at me and leaned into my hand. I put my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. **

**I jumped a little bit when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Vincent came in. **

**He said with urgency in his voice. **

**I asked him. **

**ve got company.**Why are we running? Since when do we not fight?Since you're to weak to fight and they have over 500 troops out there. We might have a chance if you were all healed and had your sword but your not and you isn** He said and practically pushed us out of the room. He rushed us down the hall till we came to a door that led outside I**It** He said still smirking at me. His voice was really familiar and I knew I know him from somewhere, I just couldn**Who are you?You don** He said while still smirking at me. m the one who took your sword away from you. I must emit it is a very nice sword.**I** He said when he looked up at me. He raised his hand and all of the soldiers behind him started to close in on us. **

**We looked at each other and raised are swords and got in a fighting stance.**


End file.
